


Prequel Clark POV

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Prequel Clark POV

　　克拉克從來不喜歡布魯斯韋恩那樣的人，從來都不。

　　那種典型的有錢的奢侈的花花公子，真是讓人渾身不對勁。

　　不過韋恩好像有些許的不同……眼神裡好像有什麼東西不太一樣似的，

　　但這都不是重點。

 

　　克拉克的確是不喜歡他。

 

　　就算他是全球經濟的支柱之一他也不喜歡他，

　　就算他賺的錢大概是他三十輩子賺的薪水他還是不喜歡他，

　　就算他賣全世界最好喝的咖啡他也不可能會喜歡他，

　　就算憑他超人般的直覺知道韋恩絕對不只是一個花花公子，

　　他也絕對不會…呃，不會喜歡他。

 

　　克拉克重重的嘆了一口氣，重重的把印著布魯斯韋恩照片的報紙給放到桌上。

 

　　「不喜歡」和「不會喜歡」好像是完全不一樣的事吧？

　　他自己也不了解這從「不喜歡」轉變成「不會喜歡」的原因到底是什麼。

 

　　「不會喜歡」這種講法就好像已經承認自己喜歡他了嘛。

 

　　克拉克抿了抿嘴唇，霎時感覺口乾舌躁了起來。

　　他是不是像個變態？

　　尤其是喜歡布魯斯韋恩這種人的時候，

　　尤其是他還是他的頂頭上司，

　　尤其是他之前才正巧發現原來他就是蝙蝠俠。


End file.
